Canción para Mañana
by Carriette
Summary: ¿Por qué diablos Dios parecía conspirar para causarle problemas? — Reto ofrecido por ChemicalFairy para Proyecto 1-8. — YamaKari, Taiora de transfondo. — FINALIZADO
1. I

**B**uen día, querido lector (: me encuentro haciendo esto antes de defender mi empresa en Administración, lo hago en parte porque desde hace rato tenía la idea, pero no sabía cómo llevarla a cabo, hasta que vi una barra de chocolate que me trajo una tía cuando supo que me dio bronquitis xD Bueno, así era al comenzar esto.

Este fic es un reto de ChemicalFairy para el foro del **Proyecto 1-8**, ella pidió un **YamaKari **con el **acoso** escolar profesor-alumna como plot de la historia ¡y heme aquí tratando! Advierto tendrá **Taiora**, pero en un segundo –quizás tercer- plano (?)

El título del fic, otra vez, es una canción. **Canción para mañana**, de Los Bunkers, una genial banda chilena c: Sólo se me hizo adecuado xD

**¿Advertencias?** No creo llegar a poner lemon como tal, pero sí tendrá temáticas que pueden resultar incómodas –acoso sexual, bullying, palabras malsonantes, etc.- El romance acá pasa a un segundo plano y la historia –probablemente de uno o dos capítulos, no sé cómo se me de- está subdividida en pequeñas 'viñetas'. Estoy experimentando un poco un estilo que no he usado antes y en fin, si algo falla, culpen a los tres días de fiebre 8D ¡En fin! **Temática M **por los contenidos.

**Disclaimer**, Digimon no es de mi propiedad.

¡Espero que te guste, ChemicalFairy!

* * *

**Canción para Mañana**

– Primera parte –

* * *

_**I. Acecho**_

Al comienzo hizo caso omiso, lo creyó producto de su imaginación, ¿por qué un maestro debería prestarle más atención de la debida a una alumna? Además con el profesor Sumida no iba mal, ¡inglés no era su fuerte, pero bien tenía notas buenas! Las primeras veces eran cosas tan nimias como sostenerle de más la mano al entregarle algún apunte o examen, pasarle a llevar el brazo cuando pasaba por su puesto y cosas así, luego las cosas parecían más evidentes para ella, pero lo suficientemente inadvertidas para los demás, como "chocar" por accidente en los pasillos y pasar a rozar más allá de un brazo, colocar sus manos con frecuencia en su espalda u hombros o cosas aún más osadas como sentarla delante de su escritorio y detenerse en la figura de sus torneadas piernas. Bien, Hikari era un poco inocente para su edad, ¡pero no una estúpida!

Y finalmente sus temores sucedieron.

Fue una tarde de finales de verano, tras las vacaciones, llovía torrencialmente y ella esperaba en el aula a Takeru para irse a casa, mientras adelantaba algo de su tarea de inglés (luego de eso se preguntó porqué diablos no fue a la biblioteca o a mirar el entrenamiento, que solía causarle dolor de cabeza por el alboroto). Estaba tan concentrada que sólo alcanzó a percatarse de que alguien más había entrado al salón cuando una voz ligeramente ronca la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Yagami, ¡vaya sorpresa! ¿Haciendo tu tarea? ¡Qué chica más buena y estudiosa!— Felicitó, con un deje de malicia.

La castaña alzó lentamente la cabeza, Sumida parecía un lobo acechando a un pobre cordero. Intentó formular una torpe frase de rechazo, pero de su boca no salieron si no balbuceos sin sentido ni orden, ¡estaba aterrada! Cerró con vehemencia el libro sobre el pupitre e intentó tomar sus cosas, pero las manos de Sumida fueron más fuertes en aprisionar sus muñecas. Hikari intentó gritar, pero unos labios con un desagradable sabor a tabaco y una lengua sin tacto alguno en invadir su boca la hicieron de mordaza.

Ella sabía que en todo ese acto no pasaron si no apenas minutos, pero ¡se le hicieron eternos! ¡Encima una de las atrevidas manos se dio el gusto de recorrer su frágil cintura hasta llegar a sus firmes glúteos! Estaba atrapada, a esa hora ya casi no quedaban personas en la escuela.

Para su suerte, la bestia se detuvo allí, sonriendo de una manera que a la pobre Yagami le dio náuseas.

—Si dices de esto a alguien, yo mismo me encargaré que pierdas tu beca del curso de fotografía, Yagami. Es nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿verdad, _darling_?— Y se fue, soltando una risa y lanzándole un beso que a la chica se le hizo repugnante.

_**II. Angustia**_

Apenas pudo, casi huyó de aquella molesta aula. Llevaba el corazón agitado y la confianza destrozada, hecha añicos. ¿Por qué diablos Dios parecía conspirar para causarle problemas? La menor de los Yagami suspiró pesadamente, ni siquiera quiso ir a por Takaishi al gimnasio o pasar por su mejor amiga a la sala de informática; ella sólo deseaba volver a casa, dejarse caer entre sus cobijas y llorar hasta secarse. Pero ni allí estaría a solas con sus pensamientos, su hermano estaría como lince al acecho, preguntando los motivos de su conducta.

La sola idea horrorizaba más de la cuenta a Hikari. Ver otra vez la angustia en los ojos de Taichi era el peor de los castigos. Sólo por _eso_ se prometió férreamente guardar silencio.

Sin sospechar que aquel silencio la iría carcomiendo poco a poco por dentro, hasta el momento de asfixiarla, pero si siempre se calló sobre sus problemas, ¿por qué iría a hablar ahora? ¡No quería! Aquello no dejaba de ser tan vergonzoso… más en una sociedad como en la que estaba inmersa.

Llegó a casa, entró directamente a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama sin hacer, ocultando su rostro en la almohada y dejando salir todo eso que tenía atorado en el pecho, dando rienda al más amargo de los llantos, porque Hikari quería morirse allí mismo, por mucho que intentara pensar las cosas en positivo.

_Quería hacerse polvo y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra._

_**III. Agobio.**_

La desesperante situación se venía repitiendo desde septiembre, o sea, ya casi dos meses. Hikari contaba con prisa que llegaran las vacaciones de navidad y rogaba al cielo y a ese Dios que a veces hace acto de presencia que la cambiaran de curso, porque tenía entendido que en la clase de Ken y Takeru, Sumida no hacía la clase de inglés, si no que una maestra, ¡qué iba a poder recordar ella con claridad!

Claro que se notaba el agobio en sus facciones, de los nervios había bajado un buen par de kilos, sus calificaciones habían caído irremediablemente y durante las tertulias ya no reía, ni siquiera se animaba a rehuir a Daisuke o a responderle los coqueteos a Takeru, como hacía antes. Ahora no existía más nada que sus preocupaciones en su cabeza. Cualquier palabra de confianza que pudiera infundirle Miyako le entraba por un oído y le salía por otro.

Quería gritar, pero las amenazas de Sumida cada vez subían de nivel.

"_Puedo hacer que destituyan a Inoue del club de informática, ¡le romperías el corazón a tu mejor amiga!"_

"_Motomiya e Ichijouji quedarían fuera de la nacional de soccer, ¿en verdad quieres eso?"_

"_Takaishi no podrá jugar más por el equipo de básquet, ¡ni hablar de su permanencia en el club de literatura! Tú sabes que coordino el área extracurricular, Yagami."_

Sin contar la tremenda deshonra que significaría reconocer que un maestro la acosaba de la manera más vil y asquerosa posible. Miró sus posibilidades y miró la realidad; era como si un Numemon se enfrentara a SkullGreymon, ¡imposible! Sólo quedaba esperar un milagro.

_A este paso… terminaría tan agobiada que, probablemente, cometería alguna estupidez._

_**IV. Alarma**_

—Hikari, ¿qué te pasa? Antes me contabas todo cuanto te pasaba.— Taichi no era el primero en decirle esas palabras, pero era quien se veía más angustiado al respecto.

—Estoy… bien, Taichi, tranquilo.— Comentó, levantándose y dejando sus cubiertos en el lavavajillas.

Claro que mentía, mentía descaradamente al decir aquello, NO estaba bien, era obvio que estaba cayendo lentamente en un cuadro de depresión clínica, demasiado estrés acumulado y en cualquier momento terminaría estallando, era como una bomba de tiempo. Hikari miró a su hermano, esquivó el verlo a los ojos mordiéndose los labios y con los ojos empañados por el llanto traidor que amenazaba escapar.

—Estoy bien.— Reafirmó su mentira antes de entrar a su habitación.

Allí, se quitó lentamente la ropa para colocarse el pijama y observó, atemorizada, su cuerpo. Para empezar, con dieciséis años se notaba delgada, ahora mucho más delgada por la pérdida de peso, los huesos de su cadera ahora sí eran evidentes y notaba los de la clavícula casi tirantes. La sola imagen provocó que rompiera en llanto mientras giraba el espejo contra la pared, se vestía y se metía entre las cobijas para llorar hasta cansarse –único recurso que invocaba al sueño desde hace meses–.

_Pero las voces de alarma ya habían sido dadas._

_**V. Acusación**_

Yamato ni se imaginó qué encontraría aquel día al ir de visita con el club de Astronomía, del que había formado parte durante los tres años en la preparatoria. Siempre que iba, era muy bien recibido y resultaba grato instruir un poco a los nuevos chicos sobre las maravillas del universo y las estrellas, las cuales inspiraron más de alguna de sus canciones. Pero el antiguo portador de la Amistad jamás pensó que lo que viera cambiaría su vida de una manera tan… desagradablemente radical.

Sorprendentemente, Ushinomiya, la profesora dirigente del club de Astronomía, terminó un poco antes las actividades del club para ir a por café, hablar con Yamato o simplemente el frío de finales de noviembre le daba suficiente pereza como para prolongar más el asunto. Y quizás aquel factor llevó al rubio a percatarse de una muy desagradable sorpresa.

—¡Qué nostalgia! Aún recuerdo cuando estábamos en segundo año y por no dar un examen de matemáticas, me hice el accidentado justo aquí…— Hablaba consigo mismo, sonriendo con añoranza de aquellos días, la vida universitaria básicamente lo consumía.

La vio con expresión incómoda, saliendo del salón y secándose ¿lágrimas? Yamato estimaba a Hikari como si fuera su propia hermanita, estaba preocupado de su estado, pero ella pareció no notar su presencia en el pasillo. Sin dudas, lo peor vendría después, escuchó una voz que se le hizo familiar.

—Mañana aquí, a la misma hora, _darling_. No olvides nuestro trato, preciosa.— Sonaba burlón, ¡se estaba riendo!

—Descuide.— Soltó la chica, casi por acto automático y echó a caminar en dirección de Yamato, notando a éste y ahogando un chillido de sorpresa, de terror.

Sin mediar mayor palabra lo tomó del brazo y echó a correr con él hasta llegar al patio y le miró con una mezcla de miedo y seriedad. Ambos intercambiaron largas miradas hasta que el rubio, aligerando la situación, la abrazó por los hombros.

—Vamos a caminar, Hikari.

_Se sentía culpable, sucia, acusada… ¿qué iba a pasar a partir de aquel momento?_

_**VI. Alivio**_

El ruido del corazón de Odaiba repiqueteaba en sus oídos, ¿pero sería, acaso, el ruido de su propio corazón? Yamato caminaba a menos de un brazo de distancia, pensativo, le dirigía la mirada de vez en cuando y volvía al mismo mutismo. Mas, supo identificar algo en aquellos ojos azules; _Yamato no la juzgaba_.

—Dime, Hikari, ¿qué clase de postres te gustan?— Su voz ronca interrumpió todos los pensamientos, hasta silenció por un momento el ruido de la ciudad.

¿Postres? ¿En un momento así? ¿Realmente Yamato lo habrá notado? Quiso parecer natural, quiso sonreírle y declinar la invitación a comer, pero las traicioneras lágrimas ahogaron todo intento y sólo pudo romper a llorar. Ishida lo entendió, con una dulzura poco habitual en él, supo comprender que la portadora de la Luz estaba demasiado asustada como para hablar.

—Ten.— Frente a ella lucía una barra de chocolate con almendras a medio consumir. —Es para que te animes en lo que llegamos a una cafetería.

Con las manos temblorosas tomó la golosina ofrecida y le dio una mordida, dejando de hipar al momento que hubo sido inundada con su dulzura. Estaba sorprendida, hace mucho que no había sido capaz de reparar en el sabor de algo, todo alimento que tocaba sus labios, le resultaba terriblemente amargo o, aún peor, insípido.

Al fin, luego de más de dos meses, fue capaz de sonreír. Sin más palabras, sin más nada de por medio, Yamato logró quitarle parte del peso de sus frágiles hombros, logró que su corazón por fin estuviera en una relativa paz.

_Aquel era un dulce, dulce alivio._

**_— . . . —_**

* * *

Bien, fue una odisea salir de mi comfort zone. No sé cuál sea el resultado de esto, pero siento que me hizo bien dejar mi nido seguro de siempre y probar cosas nuevas xD

Lo habría hecho antes de no haber estado tan atareada, pero ¡en fin! Primer capítulo listo y me quedan uno o dos más (:

Ya saben, tomatazos, puteadas, flores, amenazas de muerte, en reviews.

*** . Carrie.**


	2. II

Bien, estoy viendo que tengo ideas para esta historia, la terminaré en el capítulo que viene. ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo que me habéis dado!

La canción que ayudó, en parte a este capítulo, fue **No** **light, no light** de **Florence + Machine**.

Este capítulo se enfoca, principalmente, en las preocupaciones del entorno de Hikari al respecto.

Sin más palabras, procedo con la segunda parte.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Canción para Mañana**

– Segunda parte –

* * *

_**I. Sospecha**_

—No creo que te esté ocultando algo grave a propósito, Taichi.— La pelirroja suspiró, viéndole pasearse como león enjaulado. —Hikari-chan está creciendo, es normal que no te tenga la misma confianza que de pequeña…

Aquella no era la primera vez que mantenían esa conversación; también sabía que no sería la última y que los reclamos de Taichi irían de mal en peor. Sora lo sabía muy bien, pero también _intentar ponerse en su lugar era difícil_, partiendo por el hecho de ser hija única. Lo miró largo rato hasta que hubo dejado fuera todas sus inquietudes al respecto de Hikari, sabía que toda palabra que pudiera darle sería en vano; nada le sacaba de la cabeza a Taichi el hecho de que a su querida hermana le estaba sucediendo algo _muy malo_.

—Es, Sora, no quiero que Hikari…

La primera portadora del Amor se puso de pie entonces, abrazándole por la espalda y apoyando allí su cabeza, atrapando sus manos desde esa posición.

—Es normal que te preocupes, Taichi, es normal… pero Hikari-chan no puede depender toda la vida de ti, _menos ahora_. Anda, si tanto te preocupa, puedo hablarlo yo con ella o, en el peor de los casos, pedirle a Miyako-chan, ya sabes, son buenas amigas y eso…— Argumentó la pelirroja, estrechándole más en aquel abrazo.

—Ni Miyako sabe lo que le está sucediendo, por lo que… me temo algo más, Sora.— El castaño se giró sobre su eje, apoyando su frente sobre la de su pareja, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. —Si algo le pasa a Hikari y yo no puedo hacer nada…— Cerró los ojos, las manos en la cintura de la mujer temblaban de impotencia.

—Ni lo menciones, por favor, Taichi. Ni lo menciones…— Entonces alzó un poco los brazos, lo suficiente para abrazarle por el cuello y besarle suavemente en los labios.

Aquellos pequeños gestos siempre, de alguna manera, calmaban cualquier tormenta en su corazón.

_Pero la semilla de la sospecha ya había sido sembrada y había echado raíces._

_**II. Perseverancia**_

La Inoue llevaba ya largo rato tendida sobre la cama de su novio, con el móvil en la mano y dudosa de volver a mandar un mensaje, Ken la observaba desde su sitio, masajeando su cuello de vez en cuando. Desde que Hikari comenzó a estar distante ya no lograba descifrar qué ocurría en la cabeza de su novia, al mismo tiempo que una batalla campal se desataba en él, su amiga estaba en un inminente peligro y ni él ni nadie era capaz de sacarla de ese abismo.

—Yo también estoy preocupado de ella, Miya.— Se levantó de su sitio, apoyando los brazos sobre la cama, esbozando una tímida sonrisa. —Pero confiemos en que con el tiempo nos dirá… espero.

—¡Es que esa es la cuestión, Ken!— Expresó, levantándose súbitamente. —Dime dramática, pero temo… temo por ella, ¡Hikari antes me contaba lo que le pasaba! Pensé que podría ser por el hecho de que Takeru tuviera una novia que no fuera ella, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y sé que no es eso… Ya no puedo entrar a su cabeza con tanta facilidad…— Le miró a los ojos, a punto de romper en llanto. —Ken… no sé qué hacer.

—Miya…— Se sintió más culpable todavía, aunque no era como si pudiera hacer más que escuchar del asunto y esperar, todos se sentían igual. Sólo atinó a abrazarla y dejarla, una vez más, llorar. —Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, pero no te rindas por favor. No te rindas.

Pero él mismo, a veces, deseaba rendirse, dejar de esperar y, siendo más drástico, desligarse del todo de aquel asunto, sin embargo, no era fácil, considerando que Hikari era una amiga cercana y la mejor amiga de su novia.

_Sólo era cuestión de ser tan perseverantes como fuera posible._

_**III. Culpabilidad**_

Sabía que era un negado para los estudios, lo comprendía perfectamente, pero ya era el bendito colmo que no pudiera siquiera ponerle atención a la primera palabra de la primera línea de la primera página que debía estudiarse para aquel examen de historia, hace un rato venía haciendo bailar la hoja entre su índice y pulgar, mirando de vez en cuando su D-Terminal y el Digivice, mordiéndose el labio inferior, ahogado por la ¿culpa? ¿Por qué?

—Como si fuera a decirme lo que le sucede, de todos modos…— Daisuke se puso de pie, para ir a la cocina a por alguna botana y volver a intentar concentrarse.

Cuando se trataba de Hikari, todo en él terminaba resistiéndose a actuar con normalidad, todo pensamiento terminaba desviado hacia su persona, aunque día a día ella lo rechazara de mil maneras, cada una más sutil –u obvia; dependiendo de su ánimo– que la otra. Volvió a su cuarto con un tazón de leche y unas galletas, volviendo a retomar su fallida sesión de estudio.

Él creía saberlo todo de Hikari, basándolo todo en la pura _observación_ –_obsesión_, le hubiera corregido Ken en aquellos días que parecía disgustado por los resultados del equipo–. Sabía reconocer cuando ella estaba bien o estaba mal. Y le dolía reconocer nada sino dolor y malestar en ella, a menudo creyó que en cualquier momento la chica rompería a llorar o algo por el estilo, pero siempre terminaba esbozando una sonrisa discreta que a Daisuke le sabía a _rota_. ¿Su luz se estaría extinguiendo de a poco?

_¡Ni hablar! Si fuera el caso, la culpa no lo dejaría dormir nunca más._

_**IV. Esperanza**_

—Bueno, te veo mañana.— Se despidió de la chica que había acompañado hasta su casa, de beso en los labios y emprendió el regreso a su propia casa.

Se quedó en silencio, largamente pensativo, mirando al cielo como si éste pudiera entregarle todas las respuestas que buscaba, pero tampoco había formulado ninguna pregunta concreta, todo se resumía a dudas sueltas, como si fuera una clase más en la escuela. Le dolía admitir, en parte, que desde comenzó su relación con _Nozomi_, había dejado de preocuparse de Hikari. O al menos, ya no lo hacía como hacía de pequeños, que prácticamente velaba por ella. Se preocupaba, sí, pero ya no de aquel modo sobreprotector. Se supo odiado en parte cuando se dio cuenta que aquella amistad era demasiado hermosa para ser mancillada con los enseres del amor, había cosas que debían quedarse sin ser tocadas y Hikari, para él, era una de ellas. No podía, simplemente, ir tomar algo tan sagrado para él.

Pensó que, en una de esas veces, pudo haber salvado a Hikari de lo que fuera que la estuviera aquejando si la hubiese considerado menos Luz y más Mujer. Mas, a esas alturas, ya no valía la pena lamentarse y sólo le quedaba comenzar a buscar un remedio para aquella desesperada situación.

Porque él quería guardarse los últimos gramos de esperanza y dárselos a ella cuando todo pareciera perdido.

_Como antaño, quería ser su esperanza._

_**V. Primer paso**_

Mientras el mundo giraba en torno a su mística órbita, Hikari se hundía cada vez más en su asiento, perseguida de cerca por los ojos de Yamato. Llevaban ya el segundo café y Hikari no había abierto la boca sino que para darle sorbos a su bebida, tampoco Yamato la apuraba a hablar, que ella misma lo hiciera cuando sintiera la lengua más liviana.

—¿Qué… escuchaste?— Cautelosa, como si estuviera pisando sobre cristales rotos y anduviera descalza formuló la pregunta, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—Lo suficiente para saber que hay un cerdo al cual denunciar.— Sin embargo, su voz le sonó demencialmente tranquila, Yamato le daba otro trago a su café. —Hey, Hikari, ¿sabes una cosa? Tu hermano está más preocupado con tu silencio que si hubieras denunciado el hecho, pero también lo entiendo desde tu punto… ¿Sumida te dijo algo?

Una de las manos de Yamato, ligeramente áspera, estrechaba la suya, contrario a todo lo que creyó antes, aquella mano, aquel contacto, le resultó la cosa más cálida del mundo. Hikari volvió a sonreír por segunda vez en aquella tarde, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del rubio de vuelta; lo que ella no sabía es que esta vez la sonrisa logró llegar a sus ojos, lo cual alivió visiblemente al mejor amigo de su hermano.

—Todos estamos preocupados, Hikari.— Reafirmó el rubio, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. —Aunque no me creas del todo, estoy preocupado.

El mundo se le caía a pedazos en el instante en que Yamato hubo revelado aquello, pero había estado tan metida en su propia cabeza que no vio nunca más allá de sus propias lágrimas, jamás se paró a pensar en el hecho que su propio brillo se estuviera extinguiendo, acaso, estaría alarmando a los demás.

—No llores, no te estoy condenando.— La voz de él irradiaba tal tibieza, tal tranquilidad que sentía que poco a poco su corazón iba siendo acunado hasta calmarlo, hasta librarlo del todo el peso acumulado tras esos últimos malditos meses.

—Lo siento, Yamato-san… pero estaba… estoy desesperada, ¿qué debería hacer?— La castaña le calvó la mirada, sin apartar su mano de la del mayor.

—Denunciarlo. Y yo te ayudaré con todo eso. ¡Vamos, tu hermano toma muchas asignaturas de derecho en la universidad, algo ha de saber del tema!— Le animó, con una sonrisa.

La portadora de la Luz observó al ex portador de la Amistad un momento, aquellas palabras habían despertado el valor que le hacía falta para lidiar con sus propios demonios y, más allá, con el _Diablo_ que le venía haciendo la vida imposible desde hace un tiempo. Se puso de pie y fue a buscar la carta de postres, lo cual Yamato simplemente aprobó con una sonrisa discreta.

—¿Para celebrar que has tomado la decisión correcta?— Hikari asintió a sus palabras y él sólo fue capaz de reír.

Porque ella tenía algo, como un faro que dirige al navío en una mañana de espesa niebla. Su propia luz espantaba las sombras de su alma, porque lo ayudaba para sentirse menos lobo y más humano.

Hikari, una luz para todos ellos.

Yamato, una tibieza gentil que le infundía el suficiente valor para enfrentar el mayor de sus problemas.

_Y una tarta de frutas para celebrar aquel significativo primer paso._

— _**. . . —**_

* * *

¿Por qué elegí poner un poco de las inquietudes del resto aquí? Ni idea, tan sólo se me ocurrió.

Como aquí no hay Takari –aunque muy vagamente lo insinué–, estaba pensando en que Takeru tuviera una novia y diera 'motivos de sospecha' al silencio de Hikari. _Nozomi _se escribe con los mismos kanjis que para la palabra 'Esperanza'. –O eso tengo entendido, tras lo que investigué–

Agradezco por los reviews a **Asondomar**, **CieloCriss**, **HikariCaelum** y **anaiza18**. Me alegro que a **ChemicalFairy **le haya gustado y espero que le guste esta continuación (:

¡Ya saben, correcciones y comentarios, por reviews!

*** . Carrie**


	3. III - Final

Y llegamos al capítulo final de esto. Admito que, de alguna forma, me divertí escribiendo esto, me hizo explorar mi lado más sensible. Admito egocéntricamente haberme puesto a llorar al escribir este capítulo.

Drama, drama en todas partes. Con su dulzura inmiscuida por ahí. A quienes leen, gracias. Sírvanse con los reviews cualquier cosa.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Canción para Mañana**

– Tercera parte –

—Final—

* * *

_**I. Valor**_

Hizo un contraste entre la _realidad_ y las _posibilidades_. Su palabra contra la de aquel _cerdo_, como lo llamaba Yamato. Y la cámara de vídeo. Y la grabadora. Sus pensamientos iban a la velocidad de la luz, pero no era capaz de darle atajo a ninguno. Debía ser rápida o se iba a arrepentir. Tomó las cosas, las guardó en el bolso y salió apresurada de su cuarto, rumbo quizá a dónde.

Taichi estuvo a punto de objetar algo, pero la palabra murió en sus labios, suspiró resignado y volvió a lo suyo. Hikari no quería decirle nada, pero la notaba más viva, más de lo que hubiera manifestado desde hacia meses. Y sonrió, esperanzado de que hubiera una mejoría.

Mientras echaba a pedalear calle abajo, con el bolso en el cesto de la bicicleta, con el viento frío despejando sus pensamientos, se infundió de valor. Pedaleó más fuerte, como si el calor generado por aquella acción pudiera aclararla de una vez. Se detuvo en un semáforo y miró la hora, en veinte minutos debería verse con él a la entrada de la escuela… un día domingo.

Siguió pedaleando a todo lo que sus piernas daban, notando su aliento huir en pequeñas estelas de vaho en aquella fría mañana. Llegó finalmente a su destino, frenando rápidamente y extendiéndole el bolso a Yamato.

—P…pero…— Esperó, respiró profundamente y recuperó el aliento, mirándole a los ojos. —¿Cómo haremos para accionar la cámara, Yamato-san?

—Hikari, es hora de que hables de esto. Si quieres ayuda, debes romper el silencio.— Parecía serio, demasiado serio para el propio gusto de la Yagami.

Quiso llorar, pero se contuvo, asintiendo con toda la valentía que le cabía en aquel momento.

Ya había sido valiente para hablarlo con él, ahora tocaba serlo unas diez veces más para hablarlo con el resto.

_**II. Urgencia**_

Hubo dispuesto todo para una reunión, algunas cosas de comer y bebidas calientes para la ocasión. Yamato mandaba mensajes a diestra y siniestra, hasta reunir a los necesarios para comenzar a llevar a cabo el plan, para prestar apoyo a Hikari, para demostrarle que ella no estaba sola en aquel problema. Hikari sólo estaba sentada en una silla, con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos, sin atreverse siquiera a probar el café que le hubo dado el rubio apenas llegaron.

_«Es urgente, vengan y no rechisten nada._

_Ishida.»_

Con aquellas palabras, claro que ninguno opondría resistencia e irían en el acto a ver de qué se trataba. Dejó la D-Terminal sobre la mesa de la sala de estar y comenzó a pasearse en círculos, mirando de vez en cuando en la puerta y a veces a Hikari, la cual no alzaba la cabeza y parecía estremecerse a causa del llanto. Fue hasta su lado y acarició sus cabellos, suspirando hondamente. Él tampoco estaba seguro de si su plan funcionaría. Se sentó a su lado, jugando con sus mechones castaños, con la cabeza recostada sobre un brazo y sonriendo apenas de manera perceptible. Sin saber lo que le traería aquel suceso, sin saber qué pasaría una vez confesaran la verdad, esperó pacientemente. Pasó el otro brazo por sobre sus hombros, acariciando su brazo con cuidado, hasta besar su mejilla e ir a atender la puerta, el timbre sonaba.

_La primera persona había atendido el urgente llamado._

Yamato respiró profundamente, abriendo la puerta.

_**III. Llanto**_

Hikari corrió al baño apenas hubo sentido la puerta abrirse, se lavó presurosamente la cara y esperó a que el rojo de sus ojos disminuyera un poco antes de salir. En la sala, podía escuchar claramente la voz que NO quería oír, de todos los puntuales, llegó primero el impuntual, se recargó contra la puerta y escuchó cómo uno a uno comenzaban a llegar los chicos.

Pero el primero en llegar había sido Taichi, ¿cómo lo iría a mirar a los ojos ahora? ¿Cómo podría?

¿Cuánto estuvo allí? ¿Diez minutos? ¿Media hora? ¿Una hora? ¿Una eternidad? Inspiró con fuerza, como si un golpe de oxígeno le permitiera de nuevo a su cerebro pensar bien. Quiso arañar la puerta como si fuese un gato y rogar que Yamato la sacara en andas de allí. Pero naturalmente no lo hizo. Se giró sobre sus talones, enderezó los hombros y salió de allí.

La imagen que allí vio quiso volver a avivar el llanto que había estado luchando por reprimir, ¡hasta habían traído a Mimi! Sintió a sus rodillas más frágiles, como si éstas no pudieran equilibrar más el peso de su cansado espíritu, como si todo el peso de sus problemas estuviera rompiendo sus hombros.

Rompió en el más liberador de los llantos, más que aquella vez en que Yamato lo hubo descubierto. Porque para ser libre había que llorar, había que sufrir sólo un poco más.

_De alguna manera, el llanto estaba liberando gramo a gramo su alma._

_**IV. Verdad**_

Todos se alarmaron, Taichi y Miyako quisieron abalanzarse a abrazar y consolar a la chica, pero Yamato los detuvo con un gesto, alzando a Hikari en una brazada y sentándola en una silla. Se posicionó a un lado suyo, apoyando una de sus manos en los convulsionados hombros. Todos se tensaron en sus lugares.

Taichi estaba que se mordía las uñas de los nervios, ¿por qué demonios su hermana lloraba tan desconsolada? ¿Por qué Yamato estaba parado a su lado? ¿Acaso… ellos…? Negó rápidamente, ¡eso era una locura! Daisuke notó su nerviosismo y pasó un brazo por los hombros del antiguo portador del Valor, en un vago gesto tranquilizador. Taichi le dedicó una sonrisa vaga.

—Hikari-chan tiene algo que decirnos a todos.— Expresó el primer portador de la Amistad, hincándose y sujetando a _la Luz_ por los hombros, sonriendo cálidamente. —¿Verdad?

La chica asintió, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, poniéndose lentamente de pie. Miró a sus amigos y nuevamente fue incapaz de hablar, los sollozos habían tomado poder en ella. Respiró otra vez, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirándolos a todos y cada uno de ellos, repasando su mirada desde el más joven, Iori, quién venía claramente de un entrenamiento, su mejor amiga que sujetaba la mano de su novio, Takeru, quien se apretaba las manos, Daisuke, quien siempre intentó velar por ella, Sora, su hermano, él más preocupado… Golpeó el suelo con el pie, con el semblante serio.

—Quiero agradecerles a todos su enorme preocupación… y quiero pedirles perdón por haberles preocupado tanto.— Les dedicó una reverencia, volviendo a enderezarse. Silenció unos minutos y volvió a hablar, sentía que su corazón en cualquier momento abandonaría su pecho, pero debía confesarlo. —Estoy… siendo víctima de acoso sexual.

Y otro silencio, un silencio tan denso que podría ser cortado con un cuchillo. Todas las miradas sobre ella, miradas llenas de compasión, impotencia, ira… Y escuchó un sollozo, luego otro más y finalmente casi un chillido. Alzó la cabeza y observó, Daisuke luchaba por no llorar, apretando los puños, Miyako se había echado a llorar sobre el hombro de Ken y éste último se repartía entre consolar a su devastada novia y a su amigo. Taichi se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, respirando de manera entrecortada, con Sora acariciando sus hombros dulcemente. Mimi chillaba de la rabia, con Koushiro intentando tranquilizarla.

La verdad había sido increíblemente dolorosa de revelar.

_**V. Luz**_

—¿Quién es el malnacido?— Para sorpresa de todos, Jyou fue el que preguntó, mirando muy serio a la menor.

Hikari vaciló un momento, recordando el plan de Yamato, ese que incluía la cámara y el grabador. Se envalentonó, firme en su postura. Suspiró y los miró, tras un silencio que se hizo eterno, murmuró la respuesta.

—Sumida, mi profesor de inglés.

—¡Yo a ese infeliz le parto la cara, lo mataré con mis propias manos!— Sora tuvo que arrastrar nuevamente a su asiento a Taichi, pero fue su propia hermana quien corrió a abrazarlo, pidiendo silenciosamente perdón por haberlo callado durante tanto tiempo. —Hikari… Hikari… ¿Por qué callaste tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué? ¿No confías en nosotros?

—No es eso, Taichi.— Habló Yamato, estoico en su posición. —Sumida, aquel cerdo, coordina el área extracurricular, la tenía amenazada. Y no con su curso de fotografía… utilizó la debilidad de Hikari, sus amigos.

Casi en sincronía, Takeru, Ken, Miyako y Daisuke se pusieron de pie, observando a su amiga. Difícil era advertir cuál de los cuatro estaba más conmocionado al respecto, Ken, más sereno que los otros tres, interrogó, con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Con qué te amenazó, Hikari?

Hikari, sin soltar las manos de su hermano, se puso de pie, con la decisión marcada en su semblante.

—Ustedes. A ti y a Daisuke-kun quería quitarles sus becas deportivas, a Miyako quería destituirla del club de informática. Y quería quitarle el cupo a Takeru del club de literatura.

Los cuatro aludidos se miraron entre sí, entre el remordimiento y la rabia.

—Ese cerdo caerá. Ya verás cómo. Contra la palabra de un estudiante no puede, ¿pero contra la de varios?— Daisuke, como siempre, parecía ser el más optimista en ese asunto.

Aquella seguridad le devolvió las esperanzas, Hikari se permitió sonreír ante ellos luego de tanto tiempo, abrazándole a los cuatro, infinitamente agradecida.

_Una vez más, su luz era impulsada por ellos, sus amigos, sus hermanos elegidos._

_**VI. Paz**_

Acorde al plan, Takeru y Ken cargaban con cuidado los artefactos electrónicos. Daisuke, aprovechando la clase de educación física, se había ido a sacar algunas tablas del pequeño armario del salón de clases, acomodándolas en otro lugar. Perfecto, allí cabrían dos personas. Luego de aquello, se fue corriendo otra vez al patio a seguir como si no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada. Miyako, por su parte, había logrado_ hackear_ la página web del instituto, colocando fotos de Sumida y carteles acusadores al respecto, sin mencionar en ningún momento a la víctima.

_«Este cerdo repugnante acosa y amenaza a sus alumnas.»_

_«¿De verdad permiten que este "hombre" haga clases en una escuela?»_

_«¿De verdad le permiten ejercer como maestro?»_

Esperaron a la tarde, según Hikari, aquel maldito solía ir media hora después del término de las clases, lo que les daba el tiempo suficiente al rubio y al peliazul de ocultarse en el armario previamente arreglado. Por su parte, Daisuke y Miyako acordaron en ocultarse en un aula conjunta, esperando cualquier señal. Miyako sostenía fuertemente contra su pecho su móvil, esperando la señal de Daisuke para llamar a la policía. Apenas le fue dada, llamó.

Dentro del armario, ambos esperaban el momento preciso para encender la grabadora, Hikari haría un ruido para que "la presa" ignorase el sonido de los aparatos al encenderse.

Justo y cabal, a las cinco con treinta, Sumida tomaba por los hombros a la castaña, la cual sólo cerró los ojos, aquella _sería la última vez_ que ese asqueroso cerdo haría aquello, la esperanza latía en su corazón, no debería soportarlo más luego de aquella tarde.

—Sumida-sensei, por favor, _no_…— Rogó, en apenas un susurro.

—Ya lo sabes, _darling, _sé una buena chica y nadie saldrá herido…

Procedía a bajar su mano para acariciar su muslo, justo en el instante en que la puerta se abría de par en par, con Daisuke al frente y Miyako atrás de él, con Ken y Takeru saliendo del pequeño armario, sosteniendo en sus manos la cámara y la grabadora, respectivamente.

—Sumida-sensei, no sé si usted esté enterado de esto, pero _acosar sexualmente a una alumna está penado_. Es una _falta gravísima_, no sólo como maestro, sino que como ciudadano.— ¿Desde cuándo Ichijouji hablaba tan seguro de sí mismo? Sumida estaba acorralado, sólo le quedaba una puerta de salida, puerta que para su desgracia el rubio bloqueaba.

—¿Con que amenazando a una de sus alumnas a cambio de favores sexuales? ¿_Tan penoso es_ para ni siquiera lograr _conseguir una mujer_ de verdad? ¿Ha pensado que Yagami tiene la edad acorde para ser _su propia hija_?— El que atacó esta vez fue el Takaishi, sin piedad alguna.

—¿Y usándonos a nosotros como amenaza? ¡Eso sí es caer bajo, Sumida!— Expresó finalmente la de anteojos, yendo de inmediato a colocarse al lado de su amiga. —No intente ni huir, tenemos pruebas y la policía viene en camino.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, un oficial recogía las pruebas y se llevaba al hombre en calidad de detenido por considerarle un peligro a la sociedad. El director no cabía en su bochorno y prometió al resto del cuerpo docente instalar cámaras de seguridad en cada aula para prevenir nuevas desgracias como aquellas.

_Esa noche, Hikari podría dormir en paz, dormir en paz después de mucho tiempo._

_**VII. Gratitud**_

Tras preguntarle a Takeru, se fue corriendo a la facultad de Yamato, llevando consigo un periódico de aquel día y unas galletas hechas por ella misma en casa la misma noche que detuvieron a Sumida. No cabía en su gozo, en su libertad, fue como si le hubieran quitado todos los grilletes a su alma y ahora hasta daba brincos, tanta paz, tanta gratitud no cabían en ella… pensar que aquel hombre nunca más le haría daño era el mejor de los placeres.

Allí lo vio, distinguió una cabellera rubia y corrió hacia él. Sin mediar más palabra, lo abrazó con fuerzas, riendo.

—¡Yamato, Yamato!— El aludido alzó una ceja, asombrado de no oír tanta formalidad en ella. Sin más palabras, le entregó el diario con el titular que sin duda le hizo sonreír a él también, _«detenido maestro acusado de abusos sexuales reiterados» _y una breve nota que no se molestó en leer. Correspondió el abrazo, dándole vueltas en el aire.

—¡Lo logramos, Hikari-chan, lo logramos!— Yamato tampoco cabía en júbilo tras aquella genial noticia.

Echaron a andar por ahí, en un cómodo silencio. Yamato, como siempre, a pocos pasos de la castaña, tarareando una canción, una tonada alegre. Y Hikari, a menos de un metro, sonriendo tranquilamente.

Se apresuró unos pocos pasos, engarzándose de su brazo, el rubio sólo le sonrió con cariño, caminando con ella hasta una cafetería.

Otro pastel de celebración.

_Hikari, en silencio, agradecía todo el apoyo que le dio, toda su ayuda para cerrar esa dolorosa etapa._

Hikari no tenía idea de cómo expresarle su gratitud. Yamato sólo besó su frente, con que siguiera a su lado, iluminando las tinieblas de su alma, se daba por pagado.

_**VIII. Libertad**_

Ahora sí, luego de seis meses, podía dar aquel asunto por cerrado y enterrado, salía de su última sesión con el terapeuta y un rubio, vestido con unos vaqueros rotos y una camisa negra, la esperaba fuera de la consulta. Ya no más declaraciones, ya no más tener que atestiguar, ya no más juicios y tratos con abogados, ya no más psicólogo, ya no más fármacos, ¡era libre! Sonrió discretamente y él extendió su mano, la cual ella tomó con suavidad.

—¿Y qué te dijo?— Ishida rompía la quietud entre los dos, caminando lentamente a su lado, con sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella.

—Pues, dejo los fármacos en dos semanas, disminuyendo desde mañana las dosis y hoy me dieron el alta, quiere que venga en un mes para ver cómo mi cuerpo reacciona a la falta de medicación.— Explicó con calma, a lo cual el rubio sólo suspiró, aliviado.

—Al fin termina todo esto.— Se aproximó a ella, besando su sien.

—Y nada habría sido posible de no ser por ti, Yama.— Hikari detuvo su andar, mirándole con una amplia sonrisa. —Muchas gracias.—

El rubio la abrazó con fuerza, besando su frente primero, luego besando sus labios con delicadeza, con el rostro de la menor entre sus manos. Negó con la cabeza una vez, sin borrar la suave sonrisa en su semblante.

—La manera en que puedes darme las gracias es permaneciendo conmigo, como hasta ahora, Hikari, haciéndome feliz y siguiendo inspirándome para escribir canciones.

Esa misma noche le mostró la canción que había escrito para ella, una canción llamada _Libertad._

_**Una canción para hoy, para mañana, ¿qué más daba? La ansiada libertad finalmente había llegado.**_

— **. . . —**

* * *

Es tan surrealista que no quiero creerlo, ¿yo, terminando un fic? ¡Eso no pasa a diario! Pero aquí lo tengo, terminado. Me desvelé escribiéndolo, pero, who cares? Me dio una pena tremenda hacer algunas partes, pero le di su final feliz. No sé si es el final que esperaban ver, sin embargo en lo personal me siento realizada con este trabajo que me sacó de cuajo de mi comfort zone. Dije que sería de no más de dos a cuatro capítulos. Y salió de tres.

A quienes siguieron este fic, les doy las infinitas gracias.

**ChemicalFairy**, espero que haya sido de tu total agrado.

*** . Carrie**


End file.
